thetrinefandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary Wilson
Zachary Wilson is a shy 12-year old boy. He lives in New York with his mother and younger sister , Natalie . He is best friends with Gabriel Miller and Ruthie Parker. Biography Zachary Wilson was born May 3rd 2005. His father Benjamin died of cancer when he was 5 years old. Zac's mother, Alexa was so grief stricken and bitter about her husband's death that she rejects everybody but does go on. When Zachary was nine, he met a kind and confident girl named Ruthie Parker. He loves his friend so he told her everything that was on his mind since Ruthie has the supportive nature. As a a 10 year old child, he had a male friend who stabbed him in the back . Zachary feels so much pain until he meets a boy his age named Gabriel Miller. Zachary liked him immediately but the love grows as time goes by. Personality Zachary is shy, nervous, emotional, sensitive, vulnerable, passionate, intense, slightly aloof, sad and sweet. He is also very tough on the inside. He tells Gabriel to always be sincere and he does not have to hold back. He's a well-read funny boy with a quick mind, who is also romantic. He's calm on the surface but his intensity shows the most when anybody he loves gets hurt. Zachary is a multidimensional person. If anybody messes with him, he sticks it to them, yet he has trouble speaking his mind. He's sensitive about the world and often feels small and lonely. He's smart and charismatic. He is supportive of his friends whenever they have problems. Zachary is considered odd for always living in a world of books and being quiet all the time. Zachary is a good advisor. but also has a jealous side. Appearance Mixed race, hazel-grey eyes, dark brown hair. Zachary wears a dark blue and white long-sleeved sweater, black jeans, and brown shoes Relationships Gabriel Miller, Gabriel-Zachary Relationship Zachary and Gabriel are best friends and partners. They do everything together and share their thoughts and dreams. Later on the series, Zachary even refers to Gabriel as his brother in body and spirit. After a fight they had during the cafe, they made up and knew they did some things wrong. They help each other grow and give each other strength .Gabriel is fragile on the inside. Zachary is so tough inside that he tells Gabriel to be honest with him and Ruthie. When Gabriel and Zachary open up to one another they both feel as if they are changing within themselves. Ruthie Parker Zachary- Ruthie Relationship Ruthie and Zachary are best friends Ruthie even helped him through his fears of his mother and given her nature, they make a great balance. When they were younger, Zachary used to have a crush on her. Zachary and Ruthie went on a date for a while but eventually ended the relationship and chose to stay the best of friends. When Ruthie was depressed, Zachary supported her and told her he belives in her and she will grow stronger than ever. Trivia * * . * * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Males